


Innocence

by PastelleJune (SeraRieko), SeraRieko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because victors is taking his time being the first everything, Fingering, First Blowjob, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gayest of the gays, Gentle Victor, If that one is victuuri what do you call this one, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Raw Smut, Short Chapters, Slight OOC, Smut, There's no sex in the first chapter tho, Victorxyuri, Virginity Kink, Yuri is a soft kitten, blowjob, first fingering, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/PastelleJune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/SeraRieko
Summary: Maybe, if Victor hadn't accidentally walked in when he was changing, this wouldn't have happened.Not that Yuri regretted it.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No time to proofread sorry.

> **Yuri Plisetsky was a boy of surprises. ~**

This, Victor has learnt. He was going to have a quick shower, not a soak in the hot springs for once and he wasn't expecting to see anyone else there. But Yuri, dear little Yuri was there in nothing but a pair of cute, soft pink and very female Panties, showing off a small  _soft_ bulge (and a nice round butt).

Victor stood there, eyes as wide as they could be, his mouth hanging open as the small blonde straightened up.

Oh yes! He was leaning forwards until then. Back facing Victor. 

It gave a lovely view. 

The poor blonde turned to face him, dropping his bag, which he was looking through. "Victor?!" 

The silver haired name smiled sheepishly. "What a lovely surprise." He teased, glancing at the small cloth. "Didn't think I'd see you in one of these." He pointed. 

Yuri covered his face, turning his back. He seemed to have lost all of his spunk for the moment. "S-shut up..." 

What he didn't expect was for Victor to walk over and place his hands on his hips from behind, pulling him close. "Don't be shy, you look absolutely ... edible.~" 

Yuri tensed, biting his lip nervously. He had zero experience. Zero. Null. 

And however you say that in Russian too...

Nevertheless, he leaned back against Victor as the older male trailed his hand up his chest to his nipple. Victor pinched it gently, making Yuri gasp and the bud stand up proudly. Both men were a bit hard now in the lower regions. 

Victor turned Yuri around and placed his fingers under his chin, making him look up and into his blue eyes. His other hand continued to rest on his hip, holding him close. 

Yuri blushed, his cheeks bright red already. 

Was Victor going to kiss him?

Oh God! 

The taller Russian male leaned down, mere centimetres from the other's lips as he smiled at him. He then pressed his lips to Yuri's.

Automatically the blonde's arms wrapped around his neck, kissing back shyly. First time everything.

"You're so sweet." Victor smiled and Yuri swore he could melt right on the spot. The blonde smiled back awkwardly. "That was my first..." He whispered.

**Victor was melting.**

**He was Yuri's first kiss!**

**Time to be his first everything too!~**


	2. First Cuddle

 

> **Yuri Plisetsky is also a cuddler.**

Not that Victor minded. He found it very adorable how the small figure could wrap around him in such a tight hold. Especially since he was asleep.  

Victor played with his hair, running his hand through the soft locks. 

What an angel. 

The two of them have just finished soaking through the burning got water, both of them content and happy. And of course half of them was asleep already. 

They were radiating warmth from their bath, cheeks red and faces relaxed. The Katsuki family have already went to bed. Not that Victor minded. 

But he was up watching Yuri sleep on his chest, their limbs tangled together. 

On so many levels was their relationship wrong. According to society. But neither of them cared.

Yuri was in love with the feeling of being held and he tried his best to return it. Maybe he tried a little too much even. He didn't know what he was supposed to do anyways.

The blonde blinked his eyes open sleepily. He lifted his head slightly and glanced up at a now smiling Victor.

The older man seemed much too proud. For no real reason it seemed. Not that Yuri minded. He loved seeing Victor content. "Morning..." He yawned.

"It's still night." Victor chuckled.

"Is it? I though it was morning." He murmured.

"Oh well. Why aren't you sleeping?" Victor blushed. "I was just wondering if you've ever been held like this?"

"Not really." Yuri shrugged. "Never before. I haven't cuddled with anyone until today. With you." He smiled, bumping his nose with Victor's.

Victor pecked his lips.

Yuri was clad in nothing but one of Victor's large t-shirts and a pair of soft blue Panties.

What Victor has learnt so far was that Yuri loved panties more than anything. Soft, pink. Blue. Green. Checked. Striped. Silk. You name it. Panties panties Panties.

The blonde nuzled against him and kissed his cheek. He kissed his nose too and wiggled his butt. 

Victor patted it. 

He also knew that Yuri loved buttrubs. Usually. 

He hit Victor once when he walked past him and the older male patted his behind. 

At least Victor didn't have to worry that he won't protect himself. 

He wrapped Yuri in his arms, holding him close as they both drifted to sleep.

**He's the first to ever hold Yuri in such a precious way.**

**If that didn't make his heart swell with pride, he doesn't know what will.**


	3. First Hickey

   


> **Yuri stared at the mirror, blinking slowly.**

Victor stood behind him, hands on his hips and face buried in Yuri's neck. He was nibbling. Sucking. Biting. Marking him.

Yuri was in nothing but soft blue Panties. Spotty Panties. With a little bow in the middle.

The blonde had his head tilted, cheeks flushed as he gave more room to the much older man.

The 27 year old Russian male gave a rather harsh suck, making Yuri gasped loudly and harden a bit. But they weren't ready for that yet.

It's barely been a month since they got together. In the damn shower while Yuri was wearing pink Panties.

Victor turned him around and picked him up, hands coming to rest on his soft butt as he held him up. Yuri's legs wrapped around his waist and he was pressed against the wall to their left.

"Victor..." He breathed quietly.

This felt great. Fluffy. Ticklish. Playful. All the things Yuri loved.

He got no answer.

Clearly, Victor was busy.

The silver haired male lifted his face a little, moving to suck just under his collarbone. Yuri's back arched slightly.

He moaned.

It was a soft noise. Somehow, cute and innocent. Much like the way Yuri actually was under his mean mask.

"Victor ..." He whispered. "Let me see them."

So Victor set him down and lead him to the mirror. He held Yuri's hair back for him and smiled, missing the top of his head as the blonde lightly touched the offended marks along his neck. He had a small smile on his face and he turned to place a small kiss on Victor's lips.

Victor kissed back, caressing his hips and tugging lightly at the panties' edges. But that was nothing more than playfulness.

Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "It's my turn now.~" He purred, leaning down and licking up the side of Victor's neck.

He's been educating himself with videos!

Not that Yuri would ever admit that out loud.

He slowly kissed the other male's neck, then chose a single spot to suck on gently. Once he pulled back he smiled proudly first at his work then up at Victor. "I marked you." He grinned.

Victor ruffled his hair. "Yes, you did. Now let's go. We should sleep. It's getting quite late. "

"It is only ten!" Yuri protested once checking his phone.

Victor hummed and picked him up. "Yeah. Only." He smirked, carrying him to bed. He stepped over his fluffy friend and threw Yuri down gently. 

He laid down beside him and pulled him close. They were chest to chest. Yuri his his face in Victor's chest, yawning as the older male reached down and cupped his butt, rubbing gently. 

Yuri held onto the back of his T-shirt, closing his eyes. "Good night ..."

"Goodnight, kitten." Victor kissed the top of his head and pulled him close as Yuri slept with one of his thin legs thrown over Victor's hip. Victor's hand was still rubbing at his pretty behind, slipping into his panties and resting on his bare bottom.

**Yuri was first marked by him.**   


**This was so cute in Victor's eyes.**

**His innocent little kitten.**


	4. First Date

 

> **They sat facing each other, holding hands on the table.**

Victor was caressing Yuri's hand with his thumb, smiling fondly. 

The blonde placed his other hand over Victor's and pinched his thumb gently with two of his fingers. He smiled at him and blushed shyly. 

He's never been on a date before. Not even once. People never asked him to go out either. Probably because of the rude mask he put on. 

Yuri kept smiling, blushing even when their food arrived. The food was typical Japanese stuff. 

The two of them both liked it quite a lot. 

Victor used his free hand to eat and Yuri stopped pinching at his thumb so he could also do so. 

"Say, shall be go on a walk after eating?" Victor perked up.

Yuri lifted his gaze from his food and shrugged. "Is it cold?" 

"Not really. We were just outside, you felt it." Victor teased, raising an eyebrow. 

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Let's walk, yeah." He huffed, but he was actually pretty calm and content. Victor chuckled and nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. "Alright." 

They finished, Victor paid and they walked out, hand in hand. 

Yuri pressed against Victor's side, pulling his hood up.  They walked in a comfortable silence. 

The smaller male felt all sorts of fluffy and he swore the next thing that'll happen is him throwing up butterflies. 

He stared at the ground, hair hiding his face. 

A real date.

Oh God.

His first real date! With Victor! Oh God! 

Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God ...

Victor stopped by the river and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuri's arms wrapped around his neck.  

The silver haired male leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's soft pink lips.  

**Their first date.**

**Yuri's first date was with Victor!**

**And Yuri swore it couldn't have been more perfect.**


	5. First Shared Shower

> **They had sat in the hot spring together before, but never shared a shower.**

At least, not until now. 

Victor stood, already naked as Yuri stared at him, arms crossed and wearing nothing but a a dark blue pair of striped panties.

The blonde was reluctant to take them off. Very.

Not because he was too small... Or too big. He didn't care about that at all. Cough.

Eventually he sighed and tugged the panties down slowly. He allowed Victor to lead him into the shower.

There the blonde turned his back, hugging himself.

Victor chuckled and kissed the back of his head and wrapped an arm around him, placing his hand under his belly button. He massaged the soft skin and hummed against his neck as the water ran over them after a long training session. 

Yuri leaned back against the older male, smiling softly. 

Victor grabbed the soap and washed Yuri down, then washed his hair for him. He didn't expect Yuri to do the same for him. And he didn't. 

Once done they stayed there for a bit, hugging. 

Then Victor stopped the water and wrapped them up in fluffy towels.

**He carried a half asleep Yuri hack to bed.**

**He was smiling fondly as he stared at the sleepy male.**

**His kitten.**

 


	6. First Hand-job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the chapters are proofread BTW.

 

> **They were laying in bed.**

Victor was laying on top of Yuri, chest to chest with Yuri's legs on either sides of his waist.

He was kissing all over the other's face, being as annoying as ever. Not that Yuri seemed to mind too much. In fact, he was letting out the sweetest giggles and laughs.

Victor was surprised Yuri could let out such noises.

The blonde was still as evil as ever when they were in public.   

But the blonde was more than happy being showered in affection. He gasped once

Victor reached under his shirt. Yes. He, Yuri Plisetsky was wearing a shirt. A white shirt. It wasn't his own though, it was Victor's.

He rubbed the blonde's sides gently before he traced his finger over his nipple. 

Yuri moaned softly, the soft pink buds already hardening. (His dark blue panties tightened too.) 

His toes curled as Victor began to suck on his neck. 

Yuri's legs tightened around his waist and he rubbed their hips together gently. He wasn't being pushy though. Just a bit needy.

And it would be a lie to say Victor minded it at all. He slowly trailed his hand down the pale chest and into the blue cloth.

He grabbed Yuri's member gently, testing his limits and preferences. The blonde Russian male moaned loudly, his face turning bright red in a span of a second. 

Victor unbutton the shirt with his free hand and pushed it out of the way, kissing the now exposed pale flesh. 

The 27 year old Russian skater flicked his tongue over a hard nipple and watched as Yuri twitched, letting out the faintest of sounds as his head was thrown back. 

Victor began to actually jerk him off, tugging the panties down to his thighs. 

Yuri moved his legs from his waist and closed them by his side, arching his back. He whined. Loudly. 

"Vi...Victor!" He gasped, curling his toes as Victor sucked on his nipple and jerked him off at the same time. 

Yuri held onto his shoulders tightly, pressing his thighs together tightly as he suddenly came. 

He slumped back onto the bed, breathing heavy as Victor continued to suck on the pink bud. 

Yuri moaned softly, running his hand through silver locks.

Victor let him go and pulled back completely. He smiled softly at the blonde teen and kissed his cheek. "Was that good?"

"Yeah..." Yuri's voice was a little shaky still as he laid, eyes closed. 

**Victor grinned.**

**He was taking away Yuri's innocence bit by bit.**

**And Yuri was willing. __**


	7. First Blowjob

 

> **Yuri smiled shyly at him, his cheeks pink.**

He was kneeling between Victor's legs, slowly moving his hands up and down the man's hard member.

Victor was bigger than the blonde tought he'd be. By a whole lot too.

Yuri's hand was quite small, barely reaching around him as he moved him. Victor ran a gentle hand through the male's soft locks of hair, caressing his skin.

This only fueled the blonde more.

He moved his arm faster, leaning forwards and blowing air on him. He's read that in a book.

His lower lip was shaking slightly, but he still moved closed and licked the tip of the other's penis.

Victor gasped, surprised he'd do that.

Yuri slowly moved his lips over the tip, covering it. He gave a small suck, again getting the idea from a book. He pulled back, licking, covering the head in his saliva. He could already taste the precum.

He leaned back and smiled nervously at the panting male, who was holding onto his hair all along. "D-do you like that?" He whispered.

Victor smiled back at him, giving a small nod. "You're doing great.~" He purred.

Yuri let out a happy giggle and moved back, working more of him into his warm mouth. He had his hands on his hips, making sure Victor didn't buck up and choke him.

Not that the Russian male would do that. He had more control tan that.

Yuri began to Bob his head, though he didn't manage to fit all of Victor in his mouth, just about half.

He hummed around him, closing his eyes shyly them giving a harsh suck.

He avoided looking into Victor's eyes until the male had him pull back gently. "I'm close, you should use your hand now or it might become too much for you." He said softly.

Yuri bit his slightly swollen lips and shrugged, moving his hand to quickly jerk him off.

Been to the teen still pressed his lips to the head, sucking on it like a lollipop. What he didn't expect was for Victor to shoot into his mouth so suddenly.

So he jerked back, falling on his butt. He was wearing sweatpants and a grey T-shirt.

Yuri cupped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and slightly scared.

Victor found this cute, but he was also a little worried. He leaned forwards. "Yuri? Are you okay, kitten. You can spit it out."

Yuri had small tears in his eyes as he used his free hand to take Victor's and allow the male to lead him to the bathroom.

Victor had his hand on his lower back, rubbing as he spat into the sink. "Better?"

"Y-yeah." He murmured, touching his lips lightly.

Victor kissed his cheek.

He picked Yuri up and carried him to bed.

**His little angel.**


	8. First Fingering

 

 

> **Yuri lay there on his back, his blue panties at his ankles and his legs spread slightly.**

 

Victor was there, kneeling in front of him and cnaressing the inside of his thighs. "Be sure to tell me if it gets too much, okay?" 

His tone was so gentle, Yuri swore he'd melt off the face of this earth. "Yes." He said simply and lifted his hips for a second.

The grey haired male bit his lip, moving closer to the small teen. He pulled the panties off and moved to sit between the pale legs. 

They've only been together for a couple of months, but they trusted each other with their lives.

Victor squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then pressed the tip of his pointer finger to Yuri's almost completely hairless entrance. The blonde lacked most pubic hair. 

He slowly pressed a finger in once Yuri seemed slicked up enough. The fragile blonde arched his back, moaning quietly. He never had the guts to do this to himself. 

But damn, that one finger was amazing. It didn't even hurt at all thanks to the lube. 

Victor's second finger was so pleasant though, but Yuri, being a bit of a masochist enjoyed it still. He rolled his hips, calling out Victor's name. 

The older Russian male stretched his fingers slightly, moving them in and out at an average, not slow, nor fast pace. 

Yuri bit his lip, hands fisting at the sheets.

"Think you can take another one, love?" Victor asked softly, kissing his cheek as his fingers worked on Yuri's bottom. 

Yuri whined loudly. "I need more!" He yelled, rolling his hips in the neediest manner Victor has ever seen. 

 

Not that Victor has ever seen much but still.

He pressed a little more lube to the already slick hole and then pressed in his last fingers. Yuri tensed, face scrunching up. "D-don't move-" He breathed.

It was clear he was in more pain than he could appreciate. He tried to relax himself, taking deep breaths as Victor sucked on his nipple.

The elder male was trying to ease him by causing pleasure. But Yuri still had small tears in his eyes.

Not from the pain.

But the guilt.

After this point he'd barely be innocent.

As much as he would love for Victor to get balls deep in him, he had a huge fear of losing his self worth.

It's quite likely nobody could explain to him that he would still be all the same. Or maybe, Victor would make him feel really special.

Only time will tell.

"O-okay. I'm good." Yuri whispered.

Victor kissed his cheek and began to move his hand again. He was gentle, clearly afraid of seeing any more tears. But Yuri was still hard, very close to the edge.

He kept moaning, his back arching as Victor found his sweet spot.

Yuri stilled suddenly, body going tense as he released quite hard.

Victor slowed his hand but not fully. He still massaged the spot that had Yuri become a shuddering mess.

Once the blonde was a relaxed mess Victor pulled his fingers out, grinning dorkily as he watched the stretched, red hole.

**Yuri looked absolutely edible.**

**Sweet and innocent.**

**Tempting even and Victor fell in love with him all over again.**


	9. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. Sorry.

>  
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky was terrified. And it was clear as day too.**

Anyone could see it. The way his eyes were wide and the way he bit his lip. How red his cheeks were and how even the pleasure Victor was giving him didn't calm him down. 

The silver haired Russian male was leaving kisses all over his stomach and hip bones. 

Victor was clearly being gentler than before. He was giving Yuri time to run away. 

But Yuri won't run away any time soon.  Not really. He wanted this. He wanted Victor. But he was scared. He wasn't good with pain.   

Victor kissed his cheek then neck, sucking gently, trying to ease him. It was working, because Yuri was standing proud mere moments later.  He arched his back. 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Victor asked softly, his lips still lingering against the soft skin of his neck. 

Yuri gave a small nod. "I'm sure. I ... I want you. I-I love you." 

Victor smiled, kissing his lips slowly. "I love you too." He murmured, pressing his finger to his entrance and circling it. He pressed it in, having already lubed it. Yuri moaned, arching his back.

They spent a few minutes like this, Victor taking his sweet time.  He loved Yuri too much to hurt him. 

The blonde kept moaning, enjoying the feeling of the single finger wiggling around inside him. His red cheeks were so endearing to Victor he just wanted to kiss them all day. 

He added a second finger a bit later. 

Yuri arched his back quite a bit. Flexibility is freedom they say… He spread his legs further, acting needy. 

Victor chuckled. "You're the most beautiful person, Yuri." He cooed softly.

Yuri scoffed hardheartedly. "S-shut up." He pouted silently, refusing to let out any more moans for the time being. 

The older male snorted, rolling his eyes playfully. He didn't stop his fingers though. He planned to make his little Yuri feel as great as never before.

Eventually he had added his third finger, which caused a bit of discomfort for the blond boy. So Victor kissed his cheeks a few times, noticing how the younger of the two was already sweating a little, face as red as he has never had the change to see before.

"Ready? " Victor asked quietly, kissing his neck and shoulder.

 

But Yuri was taking his sweet time. "A little more, please. " He whimpered. He was actually ready, the pain having faded fast, but he was taking his time, as said before. His sweet sweet time.

Victor understood. He was fine with it too. There was no rush anyways. Both their phones turned off, doors locked. Nobody could bother them anyways.

Yuri was just so pure, and Victor could be the first in everything. He was extremely proud of this and wanted to make sure it all went amazing. Not just well, no. It had to be spot of prefect.

Eventually Yuri became a needy moaning mess, all but fucking himself on Victor's fingers, hips rolling. His lips trembled and he arched his back once again. Victor adored that. He never knew anyone actually did that to the extend Yuri did. So he pulled his fingers out, leaving Yuri a gaping, panting mess all by himself for all but half a minute.

It felt like an eternity for Yuri, as well as for Victor, but somehow it also made them feel like everything is too fast. So Victor adjusted them both, longing to finally just be in there.

The older Russian male then lightly placed his tip against the younger's opening. He gave a quick questioning glance and once he received his approval again, he began to push in. It was slow, and it burned. Oh how it burned and Yuri never knew he'd like pain so much.

Was he a masochist?

It appeared to be a possible fact.

Victor waited a little before he began to move his hips, resulting in Yuri mewling in a much lewd manner. Loudly too. Good thing Victor closed the window earlier.

He grabbed Yuri's hips, holding tightlybajd picking his pace up. They won't last long. He could tell by the way they both tensed up, Yuri rapidly jerking himself off and moaning and victor adding in quite a few grunts of his own.

The skaters may be able to train for hours on end every single day, but that didn't mean they lasted that long in bed too. Some daysnmaybe they would, others not so much but that was okay.

Yuri used his free arm to reach up and tug at Victor's hair, being quite rough. Not that victor was too bothered by this, in fact, he seemed to enjoynitbquite a bit, precum already leaking out of him.

Yuri was the winner in this field though, as wet as ever. He whimpered loudly, clenching around Victor tightly, already getting pushed over the edge. He came quite hard, but that was expected. Victor was treating him quite well in the lower department and also he was a virgin until now.

The tightening caused Victor's movements to become uneven, pleasure building up quite quickly.

His grip on the now limp blond's hips tightened further and he suddenly stilled, going in as deepbas he could before he came deep inside the other male, coating his insides. He didn't plan to do that, but here he was and now he can't change it.

Victor just hoped Yuri wouldn't mind too much. By the looks of things though, yuri was quite into it, lazily tweaking one of his nipples, watching Victor with half lidded and content eyes. His hair was a wild mess, spread out on the sheets and Victor almost choked on his own breath at the beautiful sight.

He stayed in the blond for now, giving a fee lazy hip rolls, but those were overwhelming him too, being just a tad too sensitive from his orgasm.

A few minutes later he pulled out and admired his work.

Yuri shifted slightly, trailing hisbjand down and resting it on his slightly bruised hips once the older male has let go of him. He moved said hand down his inner thigh, showing Victor just how much of a mess he has made of him.

He was leaking!

Victor blushed bright red, letting out a nervous chuckle before he picked the small blond up and carried him to the bathroom.

Time to clean up.


End file.
